OUR HEARTS
by Cul Ah
Summary: Dalam dekapanku kau menyerahkan dirimu dan aku serahkan seluruh hatidan jiwaku pada mu. Sungmin memilih mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri untuk kehidupan normalnya meskipun ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksdu dengan sebuah kenormalan / KYUMIN/ 2SHOOT-Part END/ NC/ Typoss/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**OUR HEARTS / 2shoot**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Other  
Genre : Romance & Hurt  
Rated : M  
Desclaimer : Selalu berharap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki selamanya  
FF ini 100% milik Bee Queen dan Lian Cul Ah  
Summary : Dalam dekapanku kau menyerahkan dirimu dan aku serahkan seluruh hati dan jiwaku pada mu**

**Yooowwwwww whats up?...**

**Hai….Annyeong….balik lagi ni bawa FF…FF ini hasil pemikiran dari Bee Queen…saya hanya bertugas mengetik(?) dan menambah beberapa bagian saja.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE , TYPOSS bertebaran, GAJE, NC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO FLAME….NO COPASSSS**

**Yooowwwww….enJOY…JOYer ^^**

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan? Apa sebenarnya itu ?dan hal apa yang bisa mengukur kebahagiaan itu sendiri? Uang? Kepuasan? Kekuasaan? Atau saat bersama dengan orang yang dicintai?

Apa ungkapan bahwa kebahagiaan itu adalah saat melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia itu benar? Apa seperti itu? Bisakah dipastikan? Lalu bagaimana jika kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai itu justru hal yang membuat kita hancur? Apa masih bisa kita katakan ungkapan tadi benar?

Kebahagiaan selalu dikaitkan dengan cinta, lalu apa selalu cinta itu membawa kebahagiaan? Bagaimana jika malah hal sebaliknya terjadi? Semuanya terlihat mudah saat diungkapkan melalui ucapan, tapi saat hal itu terjadi pada kehidupan yang sebenarnya, apa masih kita bisa mempertahankan ego ountuk tetap mengakui bahwa kita bahagia?

Dan pada akhirnya kata penyesalan selalu datang dibelakang. Tinggal bagaimana orang mau bersikap menentukan akhir cerita hidupnya. Semua keputusan ada ditangan masing-masing orang yang menjalani kehidupannya. Apakah itu Happy ending? Atau malah Sad Ending?

.

.

.

Peluh itu terus mengalir didahi cantik namja manis yang kini tengah berusaha mengumpulkan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sedari tadi seakan terpompa dengan cepat oleh jantungnya, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, dan membuat udara semakin susah ia gapai. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dibawah kungkungan namja tampan yang sedari tadi terus mengecupi wajahnya, kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan, dekapan yang begitu posesife, dan kata-kata cinta yang terus mengalun merdu kegendang telingannya, membuat dia hanya bisa menikmati dengan lenguhan tertahan tapi terdengar sangat seksi.

"NNggggghh….aaaaahhh…."desahnya lembut saat tubuh diatasnya bergerak lambat setelah tadi sempat berhenti. Tangan halusnya masih melingkar manis dileher kekasihnya itu, dan dengan perlahan ia menarik tengkuk kekasihnya agar wajah mereka saling berdekapan hingga terpaan nafas yang begitu panas dapat dirasakan satu sama lain.

"Uuuggghhh….Kyuuuhh…aaaaahhhhh….aaahhhh" tubuh namja manis itu kian tersentak semakin tidak beraturan, desahan demi desahan mengalun dari bibir nya. Kekasihnya bergerak semakin cepat didalam tubuhnya, mengenai tepat dititik terdalam.

"Ooohhh….Min….aahhhh…" bahkan kini sang kekasih tak bisa menahan desahannya, kenikmatan yang ditawarkan tubuh dibawahnya membuat ia gila dan rasanya tak ingin berhenti. Namja tampan itu mengangkat kaki mulus itu untuk semakin mempermudah pergerakannya, terus melesakan miliknya kedalam kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih hati, menusuk tepat dibagian yang akan membuat kekasih mungilnya itu mengerang keras karena kenikmatan.

"Ssshhhh….leb…bih Kyu…aaahhhh…." Dengan terus menyebut nama kekasih tampan yang terus bergerak didalam tubuhnya, kepala mendongak keatas untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Kyuhyun kekasihnya memang selalu bermain begitu lembut dan hangat, membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling dicintai, dan sorot mata kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya begitu nyaman didalam rengkuhan lengan hangat itu.

Penyatuan tubuh kedua anak manusia yang saling begitu mencintai itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang sedari tadi mereka nantikan. Kehangatan yang lebih selalu didapat diakhir, Kyuhyun sang namja tampan langsung memeluk kekasihnya begitu erat, hingga tak ada sela diantara mereka.

"Aku mencintai mu" ungkap begitu pelan oleh Kyuhyun kepada sang kekasih, Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintai mu" dan satu kecupan dibibir dicuri oleh Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan dengan saling menggesekan hidung mancung mereka yang memberikan sensasi geli dan membuat Sungmin terkekeh, ini memang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun jika mereka selesai bercinta.

Keduanya lalu terdiam, dengan keadaan tubuh masih saling menyatu dan mendekap satu sama lain, deru nafas begitu terasa satu sama lain, bahkan detak jantung yang mulai normal bisa terdengar.

"Ehem…Kyu…bolehan aku sekarang mandi? Ini sudah cukup malam, aku harus kembali kerumah" ucap Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya lalu memberikan senyuman manisnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang hangat milik kekasihnya. Membuat Sungmin meringis kecil saat milik Kyuhyun keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ssshhhh….." Lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan(lagi) kepadanya. Dengan menahan rasa perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Sungmin beranjak dari sofa tempat ia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, lalu tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sendiri memilih mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai lalu memakai celananya, hanya celana saja.

.

.

.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekap tubuh Sungmin dari belakang saat namja manis itu merapikan rambutnya di cermin besar yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Tangan besar itu masih melingkar diperutnya dengan begitu hangat, Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu membalikan badannya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan namja tampan yang begitu sempurna itu.

"Aku ada kabar baik untuk mu?" kata Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menikah besok?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Diam….semua menjadi hening, mata Kyuhyun terus memenjarakan manik foxi Sungmin dalam diam, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang memilih diam dan menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda Sungmin" lirih Kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum, Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan mu Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin dengan tenang, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau ingin menakut-nakuti ku? OK…kau berhasil, dalam beberapa detik aku begitu syok dengan ucapan yang baru saja kau katakan" lanjut Kyuhyun yang kembali menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas berat, ini sudah keputusannya, dan apa yang ia putuskan adalah mutlak.

"Ini semua benar Kyu, aku akan menikah besok, kau bisa datang jika tidak percaya" masih tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku" kini suara Sungmin mengecil, dan detik selanjutnya ia bisa melihat air mata dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku? Bahkan kau mengajak ku bercinta sejak siang tadi, dan kini kau bilang besok akan menikah? Lelucon macam apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang, antara percaya dan tidak, ucapan Sungmin membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apapun sekarang. Sungmin yang begitu ia cintai dan yang mencintai nya selama 3 tahun ini, yang selalu ia perlakukan begitu lembut, yang ia harapkan menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

"Mulailah mencoba mencari gadis yang pantas untuk mu Kyu, seharusnya sejak awal kau tahu bahwa apa yang kita jalani ini tidak benar?" kini Sungmin mencoba mengungkapkan kebenaran yang dia maksud.

"Heuh? Apa? Gadis? Lelucon apa lagi ini?Oh jadi dibelakang ku, kaupun mencoba mencari gadis yang kau anggap pantas untuk menikah dengan mu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit menerima kenyataan demi kenyataan yang diucapkan Sungmin, bahkan Sungmin mengkhianatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal Kyu, akupun berharap kau juga bisa hidup normal"

"Kenormalan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Hah!" habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, emosinya seakan akan meledak kapan saja. Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit didada yang tiba-tiba datang. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu membawa tubuh jangkung itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, maaf" dan ucapan ini semakin membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa remuk, ia tak membalas pelukan Sungmin, tapi tak juga menolaknya.

"Ini berat untuk ku, aku mencintai mu, tapi kumohon mengertilah, aku hanya ingin kita hidup seperti orang lain" Sungmin juga tak mampu mempertahankan tembok kekuatan yang telah ia bangun sedari tadi, ia semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih terdiam dalam pelukan Sungmin. Ini seperti lelucon pada april Mop, bahkan April Mop tahun lalu Sungmin juga meminta putus darinya namun semua ternyata hanya bohong, Sungmin hanya ingin mengerjai Kyuhyun. Tapi apa sekarang juga seperti itu? Kyuhyun merasa tidak, dan kini ketakutan menghampirinya. Ia begitu mencintai Sungmin, bagaimana mungkin sekarang sungmin berbalik seperti menusuknya dan membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan mengatakan akan menikah bukan dengan dirinya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba bertanya agar jika memang ia ada salah maka ia akan memperbaikinya dan berharap Sungmin akan membatalkan rencana gilanya.

"A…ani Kyu, aku yang bersalah disini, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita"

"Kalau begitu, kau memang mengharapkan kematian ku?" lirih Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Jangan gila Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar marah karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun sangat kekanakan, bahkan pemuda tampan dihadapannya yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun ini selama 3 tahun mereka saling berhubungan sebagai kekasih selalu bersikap lebih dewasa darinya. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi kemarahan Sungmin. Membuat hati Sungmin semakin berat.

"Bukankah kau mencintai ku Kyu? Dulu kau bilang bahwa kebahagiaan ku adalah segalanya bagi mu, tidakkah kau ingin aku bahagia dengan keputusan ku?" Sungmin mencoba berlindung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dulu, ya dia sangat ingat saat kyuhyun bilang bahwa kebahagiaan sungmiin adalah hal paling utama, bahkan Kyuhyun berjanji dan mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin.

"Lalu kau akan bahagia jika menikah dengan orang lain dan berpisah dari ku? Lalu apa maksud mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintai ku jika akhirnya kau hanya akan membuangku seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba membalas segala alasan yang Sungmin berikan. Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa kebahagiaan Sungmin nya adalah segalanya untuk dirinya, tapi apa harus dengan cara seperti ini?.

"Aku hanya mencoba mencari kebahagiaan lain demi kebaikan semua orang, baik itu aku, kau, dan semua yang ada disekitar kita"

"Pulanglah" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, kepalanya terasa berat, ia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari Sungmin. Semuanya sudah cukup membuatnya hancur.

"Bisakah aku kembali lagi kesini ?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak mengerti. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin benar-benar mempermainkannya, jadi Sungmin akan tetap menikah tetapi juga tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya?, namun ia sadar, ia pun masih membutuhkan Sungmin disampingnya.

"Kau boleh kesini kapanpun kau ingin" Biarlah sakit itu datang, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun masih akan tetap bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku mencintai mu, hati ku tetap milik mu Kyuhyunie"

.

.

.

Menyedihkan, itulah gambaran seorang Kyuhyun sekarang, hanya karena cinta yang begitu besar dan tetap masih memikirkan kebahagiaan Sungmin, ia tak melakukan apapun hari ini, hari dimana Sungmin menikah. Anggaplah Sungmin sangat keterlaluan, bahkan ia menikah satu hari setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama.

Kyuhyun sangat sadar, apa yang ia jalani dengan Sungmin adalah sesuatu yang salah. Namun ia begitu mencintai Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri juga membalas perasaan cinta itu pada dirinya. Lalu dimana letak kesalahan itu sebenarnya? Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan, lebih dari itu, ia begitu mencintai Sungmin, lebih dari ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Sedari pagi, Hyujae sahabatnya, mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun tentang pernikahan Sungmin. Bahkan Hyukjae memintanya untuk bertindak gila, mengacaukan pernikahan Sungmin, dan memaksa Sungmin untuk menikah dengannya, namun semua itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Kyuhyun ingat jelas dengan janjinya sendiri terhadap Sungmin, jadi haruskah ia menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang Sungmin cari? Meski itu menyakiti dirinya lebih dari apapun, bahkan rasa sakitnya saat ia mengalami kecelakaan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Dan semua berjalan begitu cepat, Sungmin benar-benar menikah entah dengan siapa, Kyuhyun tak tahu atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau tahu. Semenjak berita pernikahan Sungmin itu, Sungmin belum terlihat kembali menyambangi apartemen Kyuhyun seperti apa yang Sungmin sendiri janjikan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat minuman berwarna ungu pekat yang disebut wine itu ia coba teguk. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai wine, dan itu karena Sungmin. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin bersama dengan wine kesukaan mereka, kadang Kyuhyun meminum wine sendiri saat pikiran dan hatinya tidak baik sama seperti beberapa hari ini. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikiran buruknya terhadap Sungmin dengan wine.

CEKLEK

Suara krnop pintu yag terbuka membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk apartemennya. Hatinya berdegup kencang, apakah yang datang adalah Sungmin? Hanya ia, hyukjae, dan Sungmin yang tau nomor kunci apartemennya, tidak mungkin jika Hyukjae datang disiang hari seperti ini, sahabatnya itu pasti tengah menyelesaiakan pekerjaan kantornya.

Dan mata Kyuhyun semakin terbelalalk saat benar sosok yang masuk kedalam apartemennya itu adalah Sungmin.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun karena pemuda tampan itu sedari tadi menatap tak jelas kearah mana.

"M…Min…"ucap Kyuhyun terbata saat sadar dari lamunannya

"Kenapa melamun seperti itu? Kau tak merindukan ku? Beberapa hari kita tidak bertemu" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sambil memandang intens wajah Sungmin, dann saat Sungmin melemparkan senyum padanya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meraih tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mendekapnya begitu erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri membalas pelukan itu lalu mengusap lembut bahu Kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang juga ia rasakan.

"Aku merindukan mu Kyu" ucap sungmin lagi. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terus tersenyum pada nya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, semakin dekat, dan saat bibir Kyuhyun tepat ddidepan bibir Sungmin, hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa millimeter, tiba-tiba Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Kyuhyun terkaget dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Bahkan untuk mencium mu saja aku sudah tidak boleh?" lirih Kyuhyun, bayang-bayang Sungmin sudah menikah kembali memutar dipikirannya, bahkan hanya sekedar berciuman Sungmin sudah tidak mau, lalu apa maksud Sungmin dengan datang kembali kepada dirinya sekarang, meski Kyuhyun sadar, kini status mereka jadi berbeda, bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan selingkuh. Dan Kyuhyun sekarang menertawai dirinya sendiri jika mengingat hal itu.

"Mari kita mencobanya Kyu, kita saling mencintai, tapi aku sudah menikah, hati ku tetap milik mu, tapi mari mencoba untuk menahan diri satu sama lain, aku akan tetap berada disisi mu, tapi tidak dengan hubungan badan,, bahkan ciuman dibibir?"

"Aku merasa menjadi orang sangat bodoh sekarang Min, aku mempunyai kekasih tapi membiarkannya menikah dengan orang lain, tetapi aku masih menerima kekasih ku itu meski kekasih ku seakan ingin melepaskan diri dari ku, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan ku sekalian?" sindir Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Sampai kau mendapatkan juga wanita yang pantas untuk mu, setelah itu aku juga akan melihat mu bahagia"

"Oh begitukah? Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun ketus lalu kembali meminum wine nya. Sungmin mengambil gelas lain, lalu ikut meminum wine itu juga bersama Kyuhyun, setelah itu Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"Bisakah kau memeluk ku lagi Kyu?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, namun ia menurutinya, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, dan hanya saling terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyu…"

"Hmmm…."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar cerita tentang pernikahan ku?"

"Ani!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin tahu soal pernikahan untuk apa, hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk, biarlah keadaan sekarang, Sungmin ada didepakannya sekarang, meski ia tak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan beberapa hari ini selama aku tidak kemari?" paksa Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya dengan mata mengerjap.

"Bisakah kau tidak memasang wajah seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" ucap Kyuhyun sebal, ia benar-benar frustasi menanggapi sikap Sungmin yang bisa dianggap sangat keterlaluan pada nya, dan sekarang namja kelinci itu malah memasang wajah menggoda dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu menyukai bau harum dari badan mu" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil memejamkan mata dan seperti sedang mengirup bau badan Kyuhyun.

"Min"

"Ne….." Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk menuruti kemauan mu, memiliki mu namun tak bisa secara utuh, tapi bahkan sekarang kau menggoda ku, jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, aku akan melanggar janjiku terhadap diri ku sendiri dan akan memperkosa mu sekarang juga" kata Kyuhyun cuek membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Terima kasih Kyu"

"Tidak perlu, bahkan kau sedang menyakiti ku sekarang" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku"

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, namun tak akan merubah apapun, jadi tidak perlu mengucapkan itu lagi" Kyuhyun meneratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, hanya ini yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan, hatinya sangat sakit, namun ini semua demi kebahagiaan yang dimaksud dan diinginkan Sungmin nya.

.

.

.

Hari hari berlalu semakin cepat, mungkin hampir sebulan semenjak pernikahan Sungmin dengan wanita entah yang mana. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan wanita itu, atau lebih tepatnya ahkan Kyuhyun hanya bertemu dengan Sungmin saat diapartemennya, tempat kerja yang memang cukup jauh tidak memungkinkan bertemu diluar apartemen, keduanya sama-sama sibuk, hanya saja keduanya tetap meluangkan untuk bertemu di apartemen Kyuhyun meski intesitasnya semaki menurun, hanya seminggu 2 kali.

Kyuhyun tidak beraksi lagi soal pernikahan itu, toh tidak ada gunanya, ia melampiaskan semuanya dengan pekerjaan yang menggila, ia bahkan tak jarang tidur dikantornya hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari persoalan dengan Sungmin.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tak mengalami perubahan apapun sejak pertama kali Sungmin datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun setelah menikah. Mereka tetap menjalin hubungan yang entah apa namanya sekarang. Jika dikatakan selingkuhan tidak juga, toh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak melakukan hal lebih dari dari sekedar berpelukan erat dan mencium kening serta pipi.

"Kyuhyun-ah" sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun dari pandangannya pada laptop kesayangan dihadapannya.

"Nde Hyung"

"Ayo makan siang bersama, aku malas makan sendiri" ajak Hyukjae yang tak lain sahabat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mematikan laptopnya dan berjalan dibelakang Hyukjae keluar dari kantor.

.

.

.

Sebuah restoran kelas atas menjadi tempat makan siang Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Mengingat keduanya adalah petinggi perusahaan, tak aneh jika mereka makan siang ditempat seperti ini. Hanya menunggu beberapa menit setelah memesan makanan, pesanan mereka sudah terhidang dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

Ditengah makan dengan tenang, Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Proyek dengan perusahaan di Australia kemarin, siapa yang akan kau utus pergi kesana?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Siapapun yang menurut hyung pantas. Bagaimana dengan Donghae Hyung saja" goda Kyuhyun.

"Yaaackkkk awas kau Cho, jika Donghae ke Australia maka aku juga akan ke Australia dan meninggalkan mu sendirian di Korea dengan pekerjaan yang gila itu" ucap Hyukjae tak suka menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ahahahaha aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Hyukjae, ia masih tertawa melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang masih kesal padanya, namun tawa itu semakin lama semakin memudar saat pandangan matanya tak juga lepas dari arah yang berlawanan dari Hyukjae duduk, merasa ada yang aneh, Hyukjae pun memutar kan badannya, melihat kearah kyuhyun tengah memandang, dan ia cukup syok dengan apa yang ia lihat juga.

"Sungmin dan istrinya…"lirih Kyuhyun, Hyukjae kembali memandang Kyuhyun, memang benar, yang mereka lihat tadi adalah Sungmin tengah menggandeng dengan erat tangan seorang wanita, yang Hyukjae sendiri bisa prediksi itu pasti istri Sungmin keluar dari sebuah salah satu ruangan yang ada direstoran itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah..tidak-apa-apa, jangan khawatir hyung" Kyuhyun kembali menyendok makanannya, dan kembali menikmati sisa makanan dihadapannya, Hyukjae hanya menganggukan kepala, Ia mengerti kondisi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin diam mematung didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba kakinya berjalan mundur, kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Dadanya seakan ditekan dengan paksa yang membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan baik bahkan terasa sangat sesak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan semua yang tengah ia rasakan, tangannya meremas kertas yang telah membuat keadaanya kini terasa sangat buruk.

Tubuhnya beringsut, ia mendekap kakinya sendiri, ada ketakutan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, ia bahkan tak bisa menangis karena terlalu sakit. Hawa disekitarnya menjadi sangat dingin dan begitu sepi, sebuah rasa bersalah seperti berdentum didadanya.

Sesakit inikah?

.

.

.

**_To : Sungmin kebahagiaan ku_**

**_Saat melihat mu tersenyum maka aku akan tersenyum_**

**_Melihat mu bahagia maka aku akan bahagia_**

**_Dan kini aku tau, ternyata benar_**

**_Kebahagiaan mu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar ku_**

**_Dan aku tak ingin merusak semua kebahagiaan yang tengah coba kau raih_**

**_Demi apapun, aku mencintai mu Sungmin_**

**_Kau tak perlu ragu akan perasaan ku pada mu_**

**_Saat kau mengingat hangatnya pelukan kita…itulah rasa cinta ku pada mu_**

**_Aku menyerahkan semua hati dan jiwa ku pada mu_**

**_Kau harus selalu bahagia Sungmin_**

**_PS : istri mu sangat cantik_**

**_From : Kyuhyun_**

**TEBECE**

Hadooohhh setressss saya bikin FF ini sumpahhhh…atas permintaan Bee Queen malah bikin aku frustasi..

Mohon maap jika alurnya cepat karena memang sebenarnya ceritanya agak panjang tapi dipaksa dibikin 2shoot…

OK..GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^^..tunggu part end nya ya…


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR HEARTS / 2shoot-Part END**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Other  
Genre : Romance & Hurt  
Rated : M  
Desclaimer : Selalu berharap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki selamanya  
FF ini 100% milik Bee Queen dan Lian Cul Ah  
Summary : Dalam dekapanku kau menyerahkan dirimu dan aku serahkan seluruh hati dan jiwaku pada mu**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE , TYPOSS bertebaran, GAJE, NC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO FLAME….NO COPASSSS**

**Yooowwwww….enJOY…JOYer ^^**

.

.

.

Hidup itu seperti air. Mengalir ketempat tujuan dengan penuh liku dalam perjalanannya. Air dari atas gunung mengalir kebawah, tak jarang berjumpa dengan batu besar bahkan tempat yang begitu tinggi dan memaksa air itu terjun begitu saja, melalui sungai, hingga akhirnya sampai pada satu tempat yang bernama laut. Sama seperti kehidupan manusia, manusia dilahirkan, setiap harinya melalui begitu banyak kejadian. Dibesarkan, dididik, dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kelak bertanggung jawab pada hidupnya sendiri.

Berawal dari situlah, apapun yang tengah terjadi , kehidupan harus tetap berjalan meski apapun tengah manusia hadapi. Baik itu kejadian yang membahagiakan hingga kejadian paling menyedihkan atau menyakitkan, kecuali manusia itu mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri untuk tidak mengalami semua itu.

Berat? Tentu saja. Hidup itu pilihan, antara ya dan tidak, antara menyakiti dan disakiti, antara menolak atau menerima, dan hal lain yang selalu bertentangan. Tinggal memilih...hanya jangan pernah lupa, semua pilihan ada resikonya, dan cobalah melawan resiko itu meski itu tak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya melihat begitu banyak tumpukan berkas penting yang harus ia kerjakan. Perusahaannya memang kian berkembang satu tahun ini, meski bukan perusahaan besar, namun Sungmin membawa apa yang telah ia rintis pada sesuatu yang menjanjikan, yang ia sendiri percaya akan terus berkembang.

Ia kembali membawa pandangannya pada laptop yang sedari tadi menyala dihadapannya, dan penuh dengan kepercayaan ia mulai kembali mengerjakan perkerjaan. Pekerjaan lah yang membuat Sungmin bertahan, hanya dengan bekerja Sungmin mengalihkan semua pikirannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu ruangannya membuat Sungmin tersentak, dengan segera ia membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Masuk" interupsi Sungmin cukup keras dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka, sesosok pria paruh baya menundukan kepala kearah Sungmin lalu berjalan mendekati namja yang sedari tadi hanya melihatnya saja dari tempat duduknya tersebut.

"Silakan duduk pengacara Park"pinta Sungmin, dan pria yang disebut dengan Pengacara Park itu duduk dikursi tepat didepan meja kerja Sungmin. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, pria itu membuka tas nya, mengambil beberapa kertas lalu memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"Ini surat wasiat yang anda minta Tuan, silakan anda baca terlebih dahulu" ucap Pengacara Park kepada Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung menandatanganinya saja" kata Sungmin yang langsung mengambil pen yang tergeletak dimejanya, dan langsung mengarahkannya pada satu lembar kertas yang telah dibawa pengacara pribadinya itu.

"Tuan, apa anda tidak ingin memastikan dulu? Anda bisa memberikannya pada saya esok hari setelah anda yakin dengan isi dari surat wasiat tersebut"

"Tidak perlu pengacara Park" sanggah Sungmin lagi dan langsung menandatangani surat tersebut. Pengacara Park sendiri memandang ragu kearah Sungmin saat tangan itu dengan lincah membubuhkan tanda tangan begitu entengnya pada surat yang baru saja ia selesai buat pagi ini. Sebuah surat penting yang akan menentukan hidup Sungmin sendiri. Sebuah surat yang diminta khusus oleh Sungmin kepada pengacara pribadinya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum puas setelah memberikan tanda tangannya, ia mengamati surat tersebut sesaat lalu memberikannya kepada pengacara Park kembali. Pengacara Park menerimanya lalu mengamati juga sesaat surat tersebut. Sudah ada tanda tangan Sungmin disana, yang menunjukan bahwa surat itu telah sah.

"Baiklah, surat ini bisa anda simpan Tuan Lee. Tugas saya sudah selesai, jika anda membutuhkan saya kembali, silakan menghubungi saya" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum kearah Pengacara Park lalu saling berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih Pengacara Park"

"Ne, saya pamit" Pengacara Park menundukan kepalanya sesaat, Sungmin pun melakukan hal itu, dan selanjutnya Pengacara park keluar dari ruangan Sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin mengambil surat tersebut kemudian menyimpannya kedalam tas. Sungmin bernafas lega, inilah hal yang bisa ia lakukan uuntuk orang yang telah berjasa padanya, setidaknya ada hal yang berguna jika ia melakukan ini.

Nada dering dari telpon genggam yang ia letakan diatas meja membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, perlahan ia meraih beda kecil berwarna putih itu, senyum mengambang dibibirnya saat satu nama tertera dilayar handphone nya, dengan segera Sungmin menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo…"sapa Sungmin.

"Oppa, aku sudah ada didepan gedung perusahaan. Aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam, jadi aku sekalian menjemput mu"ucap riang sebuah suara diseberang sana, membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar"

"Ok, aku menunggu mu, Saranghae"

"Ne…"

PIP…panggilan itu terputus, Sungmin segera membereskan barangnya, mengambil jas yang ia letakan pada kursinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangnya, menuju seseorang yang ia sayangi yang tengah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Denting suara dari pertemuan pisau dan piring mengalun pelan ditelinga, sebuah makanan khas Eropa tengah menjadi teman untuk makan malam ini, ditemani dengan wine kelas atas membuat segalanya terlihat sempurna.

Sungmin nampak menikmati makanannya, begitu juga dengan wanita cantik dihadapannya. Sesekali mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain, hanya percakapan singkat yang terjadi selama makan, menanyakan pekerjaan dan beberapa hal klise yang setiap hari dilakukan oleh pasangan.

"Setelah ini kita ke Myeongdong, mau kah oppa?" Tanya wanita cantik itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin meletakan pisau dan garpunya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau cari?" Tanya Sungmin, lalu ia meneguk wine dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu saja" ucap wanita itu santai, ia ikut meneguk wine yang hanya tinggal sedikit digelasnya. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja menyetujui ucapan istrinya. Istrinya? Tentu saja, setahun yang lalu Sungmin menikah dengan wanita bernama Kim Hara dan kini sudah menjadi Lee Hara. Seorang wanita cantik dari keluarga baik-baik dan juga memiliki hati yang sangat baik.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" ucapan Sungmin ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hara, lalu keduanya beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Hara menghampiri Sungmin saat suami nya itu memakai jasnya kembali. Kemudian mereka berjalan pergi setelah Sungmin meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja itu.

Hara melingkarkan satu tangannya ditangan kanan Sungmin, mereka berjalan berdampingan layaknya pasangan lain. Tak lelahnya wanita cantik itu selalu tersenyum, sedang Sungmin berjalan memandang depan dengan raut wajah datar. Hingga saat mereka tepat dipintu keluar restoran tersebut. Langkah Sungmin terdiam tiba-tiba, tubuhnya membeku tak bisa bergerak, matanya memandang tajam kearah depan, membuat Hara bingung.

Sungmin makin terdiam kaku saat tatapan mata dari orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya terdiam bertemu dengan tatapan matanya. Orang itu berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin, saat Semakin dekat Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, mencoba untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menyapa orang itu, dan saat mereka benar-benar saling berhadapan hanya sebuah senyuman tipis tapi tulus yag diperoleh Sungmin dan orang itu langsung berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam lagi, hanya itu? Hanya senyuman itu saja?.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah lama tak bertemu"

"Wah Kyuhyun oppa kudengar perusahaan mu di Australia sukses"

"Selamat datang kembali"

Itulah sapaan-sapaan yang tertangkap ditelinga Sungmin, dengan sedikit keberanian Sungmin memutar kepalanya, sekedar berharap bahwa orang itu kembali melihatnya, bahwa tadi dia tak begitu sadar dengan sosok Sungmin, namun yang didapat Sungmin adalah saat beberapa orang berjalan bersama masuk kesebuah ruangan direstoran itu. Sungmin menghela nafas miris, hatinya terasa sakit.

"Oppa, kau baikk-baik saja?" pertanyaan Hara membalikan kesadaran Sungmin.

"Y…Ya…" kata Sungmin terbata.

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ke Myeongdong bisa lain waktu" ucap Hara lagi dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin, dengan langkah pelan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu, tak menyadari sepasang mata dari belakangnya menatap punggungnya sambil kembali tersenyum tulus lalu kembali membalikan badannya mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Bayangan satu tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di pikiran Sungmin, rasa sesak yang satu tahun yang lalu ia rasakan kembali lagi, bahkan sekarang jauh lebih menyesakan. Rasa menyesal itu kembali menghantuinya, dan kini ketakutan pun ikut menghampirinya.

Dalam waktu satu tahun Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia putuskan, tidak menyesali apa yang sudah hilang darinya, dan tidak menyesali hatinya yang sengaja ia buang. Tapi kini saat dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, Sungmin tak bisa lagi bertahan.

Satu tahun yang lalu saat ia masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun kekasihnya dan mendapati sebuah surat yang tertempel dipintu kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin begitu merasa sakit. Tapi bukankah itu yang menjadi tujuannya? Membuat hidupnya dan hidup Kyuhyun kembali pada sebuah 'kenormalan'. Oleh karena itu Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak pernah menyesal meski terasa sakit. Bagaimanapun hatinya ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun seutuhnya, ia mempercayakan cintanya pada sosok tampan itu. Tapi kini tidak bisa lagi, Sungmiin kini merasa lebih sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun baik-baik saja tanpa ia disamping namja tampan itu. Sangat sakit saat Kyuhyun hanya melempar sebuah senyum tulus yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia bertahan selama ini.

"Kyu…"lirih Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak, air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Kesepian melingkupi dirinya kembali, selama ini Sungmin berusaha menyesuaikan sekitarnya agar semua terasa nyaman. Setelah perginya Kyuhyun yang tak pernah Sungmin ketahui dimana karena Sungmin sendiri enggan mencari tahu, Sungmin seakan tak punya seseorang yang mampu menenangkan hatinya.

Kini Sungmin semakin yakin, Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin berharap bisa kembali lagi bersama dirinya. Kyuhyun kini tak membutuhkan dirinya, bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun tak lagi mencintainya.

Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir cerita. Itu memang benar, meski sehebat apapun Sungmin berusaha untuk menyangkal bahwa ia menyesal namun kini tak bisa. Sungmin benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

TOK..TOK…TOK

Ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin menghapus air matanya, ia memang tengah berada diruang kerja dirumahnya.

"Oppa…apa yang kau lakukan?" Hara masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sungmin.

"Ah tidak ada, aku hanya memasukan surat penting disini" Sungmin membuka tasnya, mengambil surat tadi siang yag dibawa oleh pengacara Park, lalu memasukannya kedalam almari kecil yang ada ruangan tersebut. Hara hanya mengangguk menanggapinya lalu duduk disalah satu kursi disitu.

"Besok kita kemakam Appa?" Tanya Hara, Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hara.

Hara mengambil salah satu majalah yang ada dimeja dihadapannya, ia membuka lalu membaca salah satu artikel. Sungmin sendiri memilih diam sambil sesekali memperhatikan Hara. Beberapa saat mereka saling berdiam menikmati kegiatan masing-masing.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak ingin kita memiliki seorang anak?" Pertanyaaan tiba-tiba dari Hara membuat Sungmin tergagap, tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Melihat Sungmin menjadi terlihat aneh, Hara memutuskan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ini sudah malam, aku akan kembali kekamar. Oppa jangan terlalu lama disini, segera istirahat" Dan Hara berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, kenapa Hara tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat situasi hatinya sendiri tengah tidak baik. Sungmin menyayangi Hara, sangat menyayanginya, tapi hatinya seutuhnya ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyunie, aku membutuhkan mu sekarang' lirih Sungmin pelan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri meski bayangan Kyuhyun saat tersenyum pada nya tadi tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya.

Kenapa begitu terasa sakit? Kenapa terasa sangat menyesal? Apa ini ganjaran untuk dirinya yang berbuat seenaknya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi keadaan inipun bukan kemauan Sungmin seutuhnya, semua ada alasannya. Andaikan ia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maukan pemuda tampan itu kembali padanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hara? Sejak awal Sungmin sendirilah yang tak memiliki sikap tegas untuk dirinya sendiri, namun ia lakukan juga demi kebaikan semuanya, meski sebenarnya ini menyakitinya sejak awal.

Sungmin masih ingat benar bagaimana ia menyakiti Kyuhyun dulu, bahkan pemuda berambut brunnete itu masih tersenyum dan tetap mencintainya. Saat itu Sungmin masih merasa baik-baik saja, ia percaya Kyuhyun akan tetap disampingnya dan mencintainya, tapi sekarang tidak.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya, ia berjalan lemah kearah meja kerjanya, matanya menatap kearah sebuah pisau kecil disana. Sungmin tersenyum miris meratapi keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimanapun, dilupakan oleh Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan didunia ini. Jika sekarang saja Kyuhyun baik-baik saja tanpa Sungmin disisinya lalu untuk apa Sungmin hidup? 4 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan, Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Sungmin nafasnya. Kyuhyun mengatakan ia tak bisa hidup jika tidak ada Sungmin, lalu sekarang? Kyuhyun bahkan hanya tersenyum padanya, tanpa memandangnya lebih. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sama persis apa yang dikatakan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah hidupnya. Dan saat ia sudah tak dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk apa ia bertahan?

.

.

.

"Oppa…kau masih didalam?" Tanya Hara dari balik pintu ruang kerja Sungmin, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Oppa, ini sudah sangat larut, kembalilah kekamar. Aku tidak membicarakan hal tadi jika itu yang kau pikirkan sekarang"

Hening….lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Ceklek….

Perlahan Hara membuka pintu ruangan itu, dengan langkah kecil ia memasuki ruangan itu kembali. Detik berikutnya mata Hara terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"OPPA" teriak Hara kembali sambil berlari menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring dilantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Dengan segera Hara memeluk tubuh lemas Sungmin.

"Oppa bangunlah….hikss..oppa…kumohon" Hara tak bisa membendung tangisnya melihat keadaan Sungmin yang tak ada reaksi, mata itu terpejam, nafas dari hidung Sungmin pun terasa sangat lemah.

"Kyuhh…"

.

.

.

Hara melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti. Ia memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan cukup besar di Seoul. Sekarang hampir jam makan siang, dengan mempercepat langkahnya Hara menuju pada sebuah ruangan, ia tak ingin orang itu pergi lebih dulu sebelum ia menemuinya.

"Aku ingin menemui Persdir Cho Kyuhyun " ucap Hara.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" Tanya salah seorang yang ada disana.

"Tidak…be…maksud ku belum"

"Maaf Nona, anda harus mem….." Ucapan orang tadi terputus saat pintu dihadapannya dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam, saat sososk tinggi itu menutup kembali pintu itu, Hara dengan cepat menghadang langkah orang itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Hara bingung, ya Hara menemui Kyuhyun. Setelah ia bertanya pada beberapa teman terdekat Sungmin siapa itu Kyuhyun, akhirnya Hara menemukan orang itu. Kyuhyun tak mengenali siapa Hara?iya, dia tidak mengenalinya, ia hanya 2 kali bertemu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan itu membuatnya tak mengenal sosok wanita yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Siapa anda?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hara, aku Lee Hara. Istri Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun terkaget dengan pengakuan Hara.

"Apa kau ada keperluan dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka dengan sosok Hara setelah wanita itu memberi pengakuan bahwa ia adalah istri Sungmin. Ada urusan apa istri Sungmin menemuinya? Apa tidak cukup ia bahkan tidak menghancurkan pernikahan Sungmin dan malah memilih pergi membiarkan Sungmin meraih kebahagiaannya dengan orang yang ia nikahi.

"Ikutlah dengan ku Cho Kyuhyun, ini soal Sungmin" dan pernyataan Hara baru saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti, Hara berlalu begitu saja, berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sesaat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, namun setelah itu dengan cepat ia mengikuti langkah wanita yang telah mengambil Sungminnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sayu tubuh yang kini terbaring lemas disebuah ruangan yang disebut ICU disebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Hatinya terasa dihempasan ketanah begitu saja hingga terasa sakit saat melihat sosok yang tak ditemuinya selama satu tahun terakhir . Bukankah sosok ini baik-baik saja semalam? Kenapa tiba-tiba keadaannya seperti ini.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh tangan lemas itu, Kyuhyun merasa sangat sakit saat ia mendapati pergelangan tangan Sungmin dibalut oleh perban yang cukup tebal.

"Sungmin oppa mengigaukan nama mu beberapa kali sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadar pagi tadi, maka dari itu aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa kau, karena aku pikir Sungmin oppa membutuhkan mu" ucap Hara yang berdiri disisi ranjang Sungmin yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya mendengar ucapan Hara namun pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara namun tak juga menatap kearah Hara.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, semalam kami makan disebuah restoran, dan saat pulang tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi diam" Hara ikut menatap wajah Sungmin, senyum miris terukir dibibirnya, ada rasa menyesal saat ia mengingat ucapannya semalam kepada Sungmin. Hara tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia terisak pelan, mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tangisannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintainya. Meski ia berusaha menyayangi ku selama ini, tapi ia tidak mencintai ku" ucapan Hara kali ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan keingintahuan lebih dan menuntut penjelasan.

"Sungmin menikahi ku karena permintaan ayah ku sebelum ia meninggal. Sungmin oppa anak angkat ayah ku dari ia kecil hingga ia menamatkan kuliahnya dan memilih untuk hidup sendiri"

Dari situ Kyuhyun mengerti arah pembicaraan Hara. Kini berganti rasa penyesalan itu menghampirinya. Sudah seharusnya dari awal dia tahu ucapan Sungmin tentang pernikahan bukan keputusan dari hati Sungmin sendiri. Sedari awal Sungmin tak berniat menyakitinya, hanya saja keadaan mengharuskan Sungmin melakukan semua itu.

"Saat Sungmin oppa terus menyebut nama mu, aku mengerti, hanya kau yang ia butuhkan sekarang Kyuhyun ssi" lanjut Hara sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin" lirih Kyuhyun sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar di telinga Hara.

"Aku mencintai nya.….." Hara menggantungkan ucapannya, ucapan yang sama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun baru saja. , Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya dan berfikir 'aku tidak akan melepaskannya kali ini'.

"Tapi dia tak mencintai ku….." lanjut Hara….lalu hening, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi apapun ucapan Hara.

"Ah aku akan keluar sebentar Kyuhyun ssi" Hara segera pergi dari ruangan Sungmin dirawat, ada rasa sesak saat ia harus mengakui bahwa Sungmin ta pernah sekalipun mencintai nya. Perasaan Sungmin padanya tak lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Hara buru-buru pergi dari situ karena tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia kini tengah menangis.

Sepeninggalan Hara, Kyuhyun mendudukan drinya pada sebuah kursi didekat situ. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang entah kenapa terasa menjadi dingin. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin, mencoba membangunkan Sungmin, berharap Sungmin mendengar suaranya.

"Sungmin-ah…Chagi…aku ada disamping mu sekarang, tidak kah kau ingin bangun?" bisik Kyuhyun, tak ada reaksi apapun, air mata Kyuhyun perlahan mengalir diujung matanya. Satu tahun ini ia berjuang untuk menahan dirinya meski ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia berfikir Sungmin benar-benar ingin mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Min…jangan menghukumku seperti ini. Maafkan aku karena meninggalkan mu" hening…tak ada reaksi apapun kembali, kondisi Sungmin memang menurun saat hari mulai siang tadi.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mulai melantunkan lullaby kesukaan Sungmin, suara Kyuhyun tak seperti biasanya dia menyanyikan untuk Sungmin, ada kegetiran disana saat tangan Sungmin semakin melemah digenggamannya.

"Aku mencintai mu…selamanya…" bisik Kyuhyun diakhir lagunya, dan detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak saat melihat perubahan bunyi dari alat pendeteksi denyut jantung Sungmin, bahkan garis naik turun itu kini berubah. Kini semua akan berakhir.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah wajah Sungmin lalu ia memejamkan matanya erat, dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin semakin erat.

.

.

.

Orang-orang bergantian saling memberikan penghormatan. Wajah berduka Nampak tergambar diwajah setiap orang yang datang disitu. Karangan bunga berjejer rapi seakan menjadi pengantar.

Hara terus saja terdiam, ia hanya sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyemangatinya. Hatinya hancur dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang ia punya sekarang? Sungmin kini meninggalkannya. Meski Hara sendiri juga bingung saat pengacara Park mengatakan soal surat wasiat Sungmin, yang isinya Sungmin mengatasnamakan semua miliknya menjadi milik Hara. Apa Sungmin berniat meninggalkannya sejak awal? Namun Hara tak ingin berfikiran seperti itu. Hara yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sungmin dari nya. Kenyataannya Sungmin tak pernah bercerita tentang keadaan hatinya yang sebenarnya, dan meninggalkan penyesalan. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali, Hara akan membiarkan Sungmin bahagia tanpa harus menikahinya.

"Hara ssi" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Hara dari duduk ter diamnya sedari tadi, ia memandang orang yang tadi memanggil namanya. Matanya terlihat sembab, ia menangis semalaman setelah apa yang ia dengar dari Kyuhyun siang itu saat ia hendak kembali masuk kedalam ruang Sungmin dirawat.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun ssi…" ucapan Hara membuat Kyuhyun kini terlihat buruk. Bahkan wanita yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sangat kehilangan Sungmin.

" Kuharap kau bisa melanjutkan hidup mu dengan baik" Hara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan pergi dari Seoul lagi?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan dan ku lakukan disini tanpa Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyuk lirih, Hara mengangguk lagi meski ia tak cukup mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap sesaat foto Sungmin yang ada dimeja, Sungmin tersenyum begitu indah difoto itu, membuat siapapun akan terpesona. Dan sosok Lee Sungmin kini tak akan pernah ada lagi.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelumnya berpamitan pada Hara, dia menghampiri mobil yang telah menunggunya diluar dan terletak agak jauh dari tempat pemakaman. Seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil, ada senyum manis menyambutnya disana, senyum manis yang begitu lemah, hanya seperti orang itu menarik bibirnya sedikit, namun tetap terlihat indah dimata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas senyum manis itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya, dan selanjutnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sosok manis itu, menyatukan bibir. Melumat perlahan namun hanya sebentar, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu membawa sosok itu pada rengkuhan pelukan hangatnya yang sangat posesif. Tubuh itu masih begitu lemas, namun ia sudah baik-baik saja, dan akan semakin baik karena Kyuhyun akan selalu menjaganya.

"Lee Sungmin telah mati…sekarang yang ada adalah Cho Sungmin milik ku" ucap Kyuhyun ditanggapi anggukan lemah orang yang ia peluk.

**END**

.

.

.

**-EPILOGE –**

**FLASHBACK in HOSPITAL**

"Aku mencintai mu…selamanya…" bisik Kyuhyun diakhir lagunya, dan detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak saat melihat perubahan bunyi dari alat pendeteksi denyut jantung Sungmin, bahkan garis naik turun itu kini berubah. Kini semua akan berakhir.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah wajah Sungmin lalu ia memejamkan matanya erat, dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin semakin erat.

Ada perasaan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Jari Sungmin bergerak sangat pelan digenggamannya. Mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung Sungmin yang awalnya bergerak hampir mendatar, kini menjadi naik turun signifikan.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sungmin.

"Bangunlah Min, saat kau bangun, aku berjanji ini semua akhir dari penderitaan yang kau tanggung sendiri" bisik Kyuhyun, kembali mencoba membangunkan Sungmin. Mata Sungmin terlihat mulai bergerak meski belum terbuka. Kyuhyun kembali membisiki Sungmin meminta pemuda manis itu untuk bangun.

"K…Kyu…" nada suara yang begitu lemah akhirnya keluar dari bibir Sungmin sesaat ia berhasil membuka matanya, dan beberapa detik ia menyesuaikan pandangan matanya hingga menemukan sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Sssshhh...uljima Ming, jangan menangis" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin. Lalu ia memeluk Sungmin, tak terlalu erat tapi cukup meredakan isakan lemah Sungmin.

"Kyu…"

"Ne…"

"Jadikan aku milik mu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat, hingga akhirnya memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir Sungmin. Air matanya ikut keluar, rasa bahagia ini jauh lebih besar dari saat Sungmin menerima cintanya

"Kau selalu milik ku Min, dan hati ku selalu milik mu" ucap Kyuhyun ikut melemah setelah mencium bibir Sungmin. Wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin kini sangat dekat. Nafas berat Sungmin terasa diwajah kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng lemah menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bawa aku pergi Kyu…hanya dengan mu…kumohon" lirih Sungmin lagi sambil memohon. Kyuhyun menatap iba kearah Sungmin, tak menyangka Sungmin akan sebegitu menderita, ada rasa sakit yang terasa didadanya, rasa menyesal karena meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun pun sadar, sedari dulu Sungmin masih bertahan untuk disisinya karena Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin, lalu beralih ke kening Sungmin, turun kehidung Sungmin dan berakhir kebibir shape-M itu lagi, hanya saling menempel namun cukup lama. Sungmin mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk melingkarkan pada leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk Sungmin.

"Dalam dekapanku kau menyerahkan dirimu dan aku serahkan seluruh hati dan jiwaku pada mu, kau milik Sungmin….Aku mencintai mu" bisik Kyuhyun tenang dan mantap membuat Sungmin menutup matanya, menikmati dalam dekapan Kyuhyun kembali. Orang yang ia cintai kemarin, esok, bahkan sampai kapanpun. Sejak awal menyerahkan hatinya kepada Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang paling tepat, dan sekarang Sungmin tak akan lagi mencoba melepaskannya lagi. Tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang namanya kenormalan. Ini hidupnya, ini cintanya, semua normal saat kabahagiaan yang ia dapatkan dikehidupannya menghampirinya. Meninggalkan perasaan menyesal, dan memulai lagi hal yang baru untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang lama.

Dan Kyuhyun…menjanjikan apa yang disebut dengan kenormalan, menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan, dan menghapus semua rasa sesal yang pernah Sungmin rasakan.

**Real THE END**

**GYYYAAAAAAAAA *tebar kolor KyuMin**

**Ya ampun..setres saya makin jadi bikin part 2 ini….jadi kalo banyak kekurangan dan typos ya maap**

**Sebelumnya makasih banget buat chingu-deul yang sudah meriview part 1..semoga Part end ini tidak terlalu jelek.**

**Yesungdahlah…bye bye….**

**GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^^**


End file.
